Tribulations
by Setsuna-X
Summary: [Complete & Yaoi]Seto and Katsuya’s love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? SxJ Sequel to Pre bday at Gen X
1. The Start

Tribulations By: Setsuna X Summary: Yaoi Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, _maybe_ Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. I don't own Yu-gi-Oh, I just borrow the bishonens from there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER 1**

The rising suns' gleam broke through the curtained window and shone on Jou's face, making it appear more golden than usual. He blinked his eyes open and glared at the sun for making him wake up after having such a nice dream about his boyfriend, Seto. He glanced at his digital clock on his nightstand and winced when he saw that it was already ten in the morning. Anzu's real birthday celebration would start soon.

Jou's cell phone began to ring as he groaned at the fact that he now had to get out of bed and find it. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed and began to search the floor for his pants from last night. Upon seeing his pants thrown haphazardly by the sidewall Jou proceeded his way over and located the cell from his side pocket, the phone still ringing.

"Moshi moshi, Jou speaking" he answered.

"Hey Jou!" chirped Yugi "are you still coming to Anzu's party today?"

"Yeh, sure I am Yug', why wouldn't I? Me and Anzu are still friends after all" He responded.

"Alright, call Kaiba too and see if he wants to come. Hopefully Anzu's over whatever happened between you three"

"Alright Yug', I'll call Kai-Seto right now and I'll head over as soon as I'm ready"

"Okay Jou, Ja ne."

"Ja" –click-

Jou gathered his clothing for the party, namely some black jeans and a forest green shirt, but before entering the shower he decided that he should call Seto to give him time to get ready as well, even though he'd probably been awake since five in the morning. Jou dialed the number and waited out the annoying ring by replacing it with Seto's deep and alluring voice. Suddenly someone picked up the phone…

"WHAT!" snarled Kaiba on the other line. Jou winced at his tone and was stunned to hear his koiboto so menacing since yesterday they had finally gotten together, but maybe their relationship was one of Kaiba's tricks?

No, Seto was so sincere, thought Jou shaking his head and depriving those thoughts in gaining momentum.

"Seto?" Jou said, his voice guarded.

As soon as Seto heard Jou's voice on the other line he instantly regretted making him feel cautious. Seto heaved a heavy sigh and in a more calm tone said "Jou? Sorry about that."

"That's okay Seto" Jou said back a bit less hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I've just been waiting for these files for over 20 minutes and I'm just highly irritated." He responded with a sigh of relief that it was Jou who had called and not another idiot employee with an excuse.

"So, you're gonna be workin today?" asked Jou with a hint of sadness and sympathy towards his brunet dragon. Seto knew that he should finish this new program and make sure the program was right, all of his employees seemed incompetent when it came to program writing but he and his puppy had just gotten together yesterday, he didn't want to start out the new year disappointing the blonde teen.

"Yes, why? Did you want to go somewhere?" asked Seto sincerely.

"Huh?—Oh, well today is Anzu's real birthday party at the Game Shop, and I was just wonderin' if you wanted to join us."

"So you're going? Even considering what happened yesterday?"

"Of course I'm going. Anzu's still my friend and if I didn't confront this now then it'll always be tense around me and the gang. It's better to get this ova wit"

Seto was silent. He admired his puppys' bravery in being able to confront his friend after such a stressed ordeal and hang that friendship in the balance. He was weighing his options. Should he go to the party with Jou and be behind on his work or let the blonde face his friends alone and have to comfort him later?

"How about this?" Seto proposed "I'll try to finish this work first and then I'll meet you later"

Jou was stunned that Seto was actually going out of his way to join him. He didn't take him as the party type. Was Seto doing this for him? Yes—he was, but Jou didn't want to be selfish like that, costing Seto precious hours at Kaiba Corp.

"You know Seto, you don't have to come." _Although I would love you there. _"I mean, I don't want you to ignore your work and only come outta guilt or something stupid like tha" finished Jou off nervously. He always did tend to babble when nervous. Seto took a moment to take in what Jou had said but concluded that he'll be able to finish his work adequately if not to Kaiba Corp standards.

"Don't worry puppy, I'll come, but probably in two hours or so. You go ahead, I'll meet up with you later."

"You sure?" asked the blonde.

"You want me to change my mind?" retorted Seto, knowing that Jou wouldn't want him to change his mind.

"No! No.. that's okay Seto, I'll see ya der, bye" responded Jou.

"Bye."—_love you­_. Seto mentally said as he turned back to his laptop and let out a loud groan. He really did want to be with his blonde puppy but these codes and reports weren't going to write themselves. _Better get started and finish quickly._

**--With Jou—**

After taking a shower and dressed in his black jeans and green shirt Jou located the new diary he bought for Anzu's birthday. Girls like Anzu like diaries, right? As Jou was exiting his apartment he grabbed a jean jacket of its hook and wrapped it around himself. It was still early (for him at least) and the air was still a bit chilly, that and his outfit looked better with the jacket on and headed off to the Kame Game shop.

Jou was nervous. He didn't know how he should act around Anzu, but he did know that they had to get over things so they needed to talk, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. He wasn't particularly looking forward to confronting Anzu, especially on her birthday, but it had to be done.

Jous' thoughts soon wandered over to the instigator of all this drama, Seto. His ice blue eyes, soft chestnut hair, perfect body (from the parts that he had seen), deep, husky and sensual voice. Seto had it all. A loving brother, great looks, a genius, was rich and underneath all that ice is a loving attitude, although the cold condescending one was still okay. Jou wouldn't have him any other way. He then began wondering what the hell Seto saw in him. He didn't have class, was clumsy most of the time, was sloppy, no particularly a genius, and had a loving sister but she had nothing to do with their relationship, so what could he possibly offer Seto? At least Anzu was pretty. She was smart, if not ditzy at times, had lots of friends and was generally caring. So why had Seto chosen him over her, or anyone else for that matter?

By now there was no time to find an answer as had had arrived at the Game Shop. He lifted his arm and was about to knock when he was roughly shoved out of the way. He heard a grumble and the door open from his spot on the floor.

"Oh my, Jou, are you okay?" asked Ryou worriedly "Sorry about Bakura, he's kinda in a bad mood since I told him that he had to come with me to the party."

"It's okay Ryou" said Jou standing up with Ryou's help " So he still hates Yami, eh?"

"Yes" sighed Ryou "and apparently doesn't like Yugi or Anzu much either" he said in a low voice.

" Aw, that's okay man. I'm sure he could survive at least one evening with them"

"I hope you're right, well might as well step inside then" said Ryou turning back to the door and entering but bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Yugi" apologized Ryou.

"That's okay. I was just wondering when you two would get here. I saw Bakura walk in and wondered where you went. Plus I was waiting for Jou to arrive too. So, come on in guys!"

"Hey guys" greeted Jou as he stepped into the living room area in the Game shop.

"Hey Jou, Hey Ryou" the teens chorused as Ryou gave them a smile and a wave as greeting.

Jou seated himself next to Honda on the couch and on Hondas' left side was Otogi. Anzu and Mai were busy talking about something or other over by the stereo. Yami was helping Yugi with placing refreshments on the table next to the punch. Bakura was busy sulking in a corner of the room while Ryou wandered over to Yugi and Yami and asked them if he could help out.

"Kura, can you come over here please?" sweetly asked Ryou, who was the only one able to call Bakura 'Kura' and not meet a painful end with a knife. Bakura grumbled as he dragged himself across the living room and stood in front of his hikari with a sullen look. Ryou just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Can you arrange the refreshment table for us. I'm going outside to help Yugi and Yami fix the food. Bakura just gave Ryou an 'are you kidding' look. Ryou just beamed at him sweetly and so Bakura caved.

"Hai" he grumbled, completely annoyed. Ryou's face became all the more brighter, then Bakura suddenly got an idea as he snaked his arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou squeaked, not expecting that to happen. Bakura leaned down and brushed his tongue on the rim of Ryou's ear and whispered "You owe me big for this Ryou and I intend to collect once we get home" his voice seductive and dripping with sensuality. Ryou squeaked again and blushed a pretty pink.

"Whoa guys, whatcha doin over there?" called out Honda teasingly. All the boys had seen that scene. Jou and Otogi just sniggered at the sexually predator face on Bakura and their blushing British friend.

"Would you care to find out?" asked Bakura in the same seductive voice with an evil glint in his eyes. Honda's own eyes widened and then his cheeks blushed at Bakura's choice of words and tone. He quickly composed himself and shouted "NO!" across the room. Everyone burst out laughing at Honda's uneasiness except Bakura who merely grinned triumphantly.

"Whatever guys, shut up" said Honda sullenly.

"Awww..It's okay snookums, I'll make sure that big, bad Bakura doesn't get you" teased his boyfriend, Otogi, as everyone shared another laugh at Honda's expense as his face grew hot with embarrassment. Ryou left Bakura at the refreshment table while Jou, Otogi, and Honda renewed their conversation.

While everyone was occupied one way or another Bakura stealthily took out a bottle of randomly mixed liquor that he was planning on chugging once he got back home, but this was a much better idea. _Doesn't everyone know that the punch at any party will get spiked?_

Apparently not.

Bakura used a bit of Shadow Magic that had helped him from his days of being a thief in ancient Egypt and was able to get rid of both the taste and the immediate effects of the alcohol-filled punch, allowing everyone to continue on drinking without having the knowledge that they are being intoxicated. Eventually all that alcohol will get into their systems, thus forcing them to do the most inane things they would never have done otherwise.

Bakura snickered as he slinked away from the refreshment table and sat on another couch in Yugi's living room.

Anzu and Mai returned from the bathroom where they had gone right after the guys showed up, specifically Jou. Mai was trying to make sure that Anzu would not burst into tears, whether of sadness or anger, or do anything rash when Jou had arrived.

Anzu had composed herself some time ago, but Mai and her were simply trying on different types of eye shadow's and other shades of lipsticks; mainly just doing girly stuff that usually brought up Anzu's spirits. When she entered the living room for the second time she had a smile on her face and was genuinely happy.

"Hey Anzu, I was wondering where the birthday girl had gone off too" said Jou standing up from his seat on the couch to hand Anzu a pink gift bag. "Here" he said, thrusting the bag at her.

At first she seemed hesitant to take it and shifted her stance but after peering into his sincere eyes, she knew she couldn't hold a grudge against him. His boyish and innocent face would make anyone forgive him, and that's ignoring the power of his honey-eyes, especially if they were to widen in an angelic way.

"Thanks Jou," she responded, taking the gift from his hands and placing it over to the table where the rest of her presents were stacked.

Yugi, Yami, and Ryou had finally returned from their cooking excursion outside where they had grilled the food. Everyone found a spot either on the couch or floor and took their plates piled with chips and burgers along with their cups filled with (spiked) punch. All of them just sat around, ate, and talked, occasionally someone would get up to refill their cup with punch until it was nearly finished.

Ryou started becoming sleepy and everyone else was either in a fit of giggles or making some random, false accusations. Bakura was the only one who didn't drink the punch. He simply sipped away at some of his 'emergency' beer. Alcohol is nothing new to his system.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, there's my first chapter for this new story. It is a continuation of my first finished story, _Pre-Birthday Party at Gen.X_, but it can stand on its own as well. Chapter 2 will be up by the end of the month. And thanx in advance to anyone who reads and reviews this new story.


	2. The Confrontation

Tribulations By: Setsuna X Summary: Yaoi Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, _maybe_ Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. I don't own Yu-gi-Oh, I just borrow the bishonens from there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. CHAPTER 2 

The party had been going on for at least two hours. Ryou and Bakura have long since been gone. Turns out Ryou is a 'sleepy drunk' and didn't take too long for him to fall asleep that Bakura took this as an opportunity to head on home early since he didn't want to come to the party in the first place, especially since it had been for that 'friendship girl'. Honda ended up in a random hallway, passed out near the entrance of a bathroom. Mai and Anzu were somewhere in the house while Yami and Yugi retired to their bedroom.

Seto rang the doorbell for the third time and no one had yet answered. He would have grown worried had this been anyone else's house, but it was that runt Yugi's house, what could possibly happen there? Although considering that it could have been some sort of take over the world thing again, but the music was still blasting through the door. Instead of waiting a moment longer Seto decided to invite himself in so he twisted the knob and shoved the door open.

The music blared louder as he neared the living room. Mai and Anzu each had a cup of punch in their hands and were currently dancing to some pop music on Yugi's living room table. They shook their hips awkwardly and swung their arms haphazardly. Their footing was also very bad that every now and then they'd almost fall off the table.

Seto sent them a 'What the hell are you on?' look but ultimately decided to ignore them and headed further into the living room. His widened with shock and his heart, or the part that had unfrozen, had broken into a million pieces.

There on the loveseat couch in front of the television were Otogi and Jou. Jou was splayed across the couch with Otogi atop of him. His hand rested in Otogi's ebony locks and his other was in the crook of his back. Otogi's lips were attached to Jou's porcelain and flushed face and mixed into his soft, golden tresses.

Seto was seeing red.

How dare Jou play him!

It was just yesterday that they had gotten together and now when another guy comes along Jou forgets all about him and his feelings!

He would not let this get to him. Sure Jou had been his first love, but there would be more people in the future. He was Seto-fucking-Kaiba. He refused to let this get to him!

"What the hell's going on here?" yelled Kaiba in his baritone voice over the blaring stereo music. Jou recognized that voice. Soon Otogi was sprawled on the carpeted floor after being thrown off by a very shocked Jou. 'When did Seto get here?' he thought frantically. Kaiba was merely glaring at Jou, clearly in a defensive position with his arms crossed over his chest. Jou scrambled off the couch, almost tripping over Otogi's legs. The shove off the couch made Otogi finally pass out and fall into a deep sleep considering all the alcohol he had swallowed.

Jou hurried over in front of Seto and his face was still flushed red. His whole posture as he stood in front of Kaiba signified defeat. His eyes found themselves glued to the floor, staring at random chip crumbs like they were the most interesting things in the world. "Seto, I'm sorry" stammered out Jou as the music had gotten lower in volume. Perhaps Mai or Anzu had put it down. Kaiba continued on glaring at his now **ex-**boyfriend, his cold mask portraying indifference, on the inside though he was crying (or something close to that). Jou, his first love, the person that had broken through to him and had loved him for himself and not what people saw on the surface, had betrayed his trust and stomped on his already fragile heart. Jou chanced a glance at Kaiba, but that only caused his heart to clench up more and cause his honey eyes to well up with tears.

"Seto, you don't understand. I can—" said Jou in a pleading voice but was cut off by a fuming Kaiba.

A sour scent wafted to Kaibas' nose, but he chose to ignore it.

"What! What don't I understand Katsuya!" yelled Kaiba. By his sudden outburst Jou had been struck silent. Kaiba continued, not once lowering his voice. "Is it that I don't understand how you lied when you said you loved me! How when any other guy comes along that you'll automatically go to them and ignore the fact that you're in a relationship with someone." Jou tried to interfere through Kaiba's rant but wasn't able to get a single word through and was left standing there looking at him with wide and watery eyes. "Do I not understand just how blind and desperate I must have been to consider going out with a lowly flea-bitten mutt like you!"

Jou didn't know what to say anymore. His heart clenched tightly at Seto's words. He tried to ignore the condescending and hurt-filled words. His eyes had enlarged in shock and it didn't look like they were going to go back to their original size any time soon. The only thing that he was able to do was stare at Kaiba the whole time, whimper and wince at his hurtful words.

"Well, here's the thing that I do understand Katsuya, and I'm sure that even with your puny brain you'll get this: We're through!" shouted out Kaiba as he turned away, ready to walk out.

"No Seto, please hear me out, you don't understand. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry" pleaded Jou, grabbing onto his coat, his eyes full of tears and his once boyish, innocent features were now wrenched in guilt and sadness.

"Don't touch me you filthy mutt!" screamed Kaiba. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Jou. Seeing him so sad and heartbroken that it made Seto want to go over there, hug his waist tightly and apologize for what he said, just to make those tears go away. But he was not weak, he was a Kaiba. He didn't need anyone, especially someone so cheerful, loud, obnoxious,…passionate…blonde… No, he couldn't give in. He had to hold onto his anger. He whipped his coat out of Jou's grasp and without a second glance stormed out of the Game Shop.

Jou's arm remained in the same position where he had been grabbing unto Seto's coat when it finally swung back to his side lifelessly as he came out of his break-up induced shock. He fell to his knees, his emotions running high, probably due to the alcohol still in his system, although getting his heart ripped out and stomped on did help him sober up. He covered his face with his hands, his eyes becoming puffy and red. He was still in shock at what had happened. Now that he had sobered up a bit he realized what he had done. He had cheated on Seto, his love. Sure he was drunk, but that was hardly an excuse. Hopefully Seto, with all his intelligence would be able to figure that out? That he had no control over the situation? 'Please let him…' pleaded Jou.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** I wanna thank everyone for reviewing and for reading this story.

Thanks to my reviewers: Lady Psychic, **dragonlady222,** The shadow fox mistress, **Kenzie Jadenwie.**

Chapter 3 will be up in 2 weeks or so. And FYI, this isn't a very long fic. It's juts 6 chapters long, so it's an easy read. Schools coming up soon, so I don't know if I'll update as much, but I'll try my best.


	3. The Hazard

Tribulations By: Setsuna X Summary: Yaoi Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, _maybe_ Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. I don't own Yu-gi-Oh, I just borrow the bishonens from there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 

'I have to go find him' thought Jou, putting himself together. The tears had long since stopped flowing and a determined face marred him. His head hurt like someone was using a jackhammer on it, so without being able to think things clearly, but already knowing that he just has to get to Seto to at least be able to make it up to him, Jou made his way out of the Game Shop. He decided that it would be better to give Seto some time to cool done before confronting him again. That is if he could make it to his apartment before spewing his food all over his own shoes.

He just had to make it back to his place. Maybe shower to get rid of the alcohol smell and definitely need to brush his teeth.

'Last thing I want if me and Kaiba get back together is him smelling Otogi on me and thinking about him while spending time with me,' he thought, continuing to stumble through the sidewalk 'I should hurry.'

He really didn't need the cops to see him like this. 'May as well take the alley short cut' he reasoned to himself as he turned the corner into a damp and musty alley way. He'd usually use this path when he would leave Yugi's house later than he planned and would have to get home soon.

As he continued on his path through the trash filled cans a sudden wave of dizziness plagued him. He leaned against the damp and slimy wall. His forehead against the walls' cool surface allowed his head to clear away the dizziness.

He really needed to get home now and at least take some Tylenol. His stomach was churning and felt like bile was coming up his throat, but he choked it back down, gasping for breath afterwards. He was half way through the silent, eerie alley, but once he turned another corner he began to hear voices.

There were shouts and the sound of metal clinking. Without even thinking of a strategy or about what exactly was going on Jou dashed into the danger ahead. Once he got closer he was able to tell that there was a man getting mugged by five other burly men.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jou shouted, effectively stunning all the men and allowing the victim to escape with only a bleeding lip and a few bruises.

Jou was sure that he could take on at least three of them, but they had weapons and he was still a bit tipsy and dizzy from the punch.

"Well, well. Lookie what we found boys. A pretty little blonde…" said the front man, obviously the leader, in a taunting voice. The other gang members sniggered at their boss' antics.

Of course these guys were going to attack Jou though. Not only did he let their prey escape, but he looked good enough to eat.

"Hey boss, can I get a turn on that beauty," said the lanky guy to the left, licking his lips in what he assumed was seduction.

Jou nearly lost his lunch…again, at what that man was thinking.

_Him? Beautiful?_

'Seto sure didn't think so. He called me a flea bitten mutt… back like when we used to hate each other…' thought Jou sadly. His mind quickly shut off that train of thought as the men slowly approached him. He involuntarily took a step back, which caused the gang to snigger again.

They obviously thought that he was a total pushover despite his toned and lithe body.

"Hizaki, go and grab him, you too Kai" said their leader.

"Yes sir" they chorused in a mocking, respectful tone.

Jou was trying to clear his head. Although he had a throbbing headache, his mind was clear. If they came at him in few numbers like now he knew he could stand a chance. As Hizaki and Kai approached, Jou pretended that he was frightened in place when in reality he was setting up his stance for when they made their way over to him.

The two thugs approached slowly, drinking in Jou's fear.

"Oh, come on blondie, you don't have to be so scared. We're just going to have a bit of fun" said Hizaki, coming up to Jou's right arm and squeezing it, yet before Kai was able to get a hold of Jou's other arm Jou had already swung his right arm around, dislodging it from Hizaki's grip and with a greater momentum with his left hand he punched Hizaki straight into his stomach and if he was lucky, caused a few broken ribs.

Hizaki, in shock at first, was still standing, eyes bulging in shock. Eventually though he doubled over in pain and fell to the asphalt, clutching his stomach in hopes of lessening the pain.

Jou could tell that the rest of the gang was possibly livid right now and that was proven with their angry growls and their meaty fists punching their other hand in a threatening manner.

Jou knew it would be futile to run, with his dizziness every now and then and a major stomach ache. Not to mention a bruise already forming from where that Hizaki-thug had grabbed him. But despite all that he opted to fight it out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter and updating did take forever. I'd like to thank anyone who read my story or is currently reading.


	4. The Realization

Tribulations By: Setsuna X Summary: Yaoi Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, _maybe_ Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. I don't own Yu-gi-Oh, I just borrow the bishonens from there.

Chapter 4 Seto's POV 

'I can't believe he'd do that!' Seto kept thinking as he stomped through Domino Park with an angry face and clenched fists. Instead of wallowing in self-pity Seto decided to be angry over the whole ordeal and blame everything on Jou. 'That's right, it's all Jou's fault. He's the one that cheated on me,' he thought, slowly unclenching his fists, hoping his fingernails hadn't dug into the flesh of his palm. He kept replaying everything that had happened that day for a much better assessment.

He woke up around 5:30 am and made it to the office by 6. He worked diligently and every half hour or so his mind would drift between his little brother and then to Jou. When thoughts of Jou floated into his mind he couldn't help but tighten the look on his cold blue eyes and if he thought about their kisses then the corners of his lips would tilt slightly upward at work, but not much. It wouldn't do well to lose his cold businessman reputation over a simple heated kiss with his long-time crush. When Jou had called him he had been greatly irritated. Not only had he been caught with something like compassion in his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend and brother, but also because his employees were incompetent fools. He was happy that Jou gave him an excuse to leave the office that day. He didn't want to go home to an empty house since Mokuba was staying at a friend's house and would be sleeping over as well. Seto wanted to be there with Jou to give him support when facing his friends about their new relationship.

But there was no relationship anymore. The mere thought made his stomach churn.

Seto had tried to finish all his work as quickly and accurately as possible. Once finished he briskly and in cold demeanor dashed out of the office, turning heads in his wake. After checking his private garage he chose to drive his motorcycle over to the Game Shop. Sure he wanted to show those dweebs that he was cut far above them, but wanted to impress Jou as well.

Then when he finally got there something didn't seem right. Half the people that he knew should be there weren't. Or at least weren't visible. Mai and Anzu's behavior should have given him an inclination that something was wrong and he might not like what he would come to confront. Even his instincts had screamed at him to tread cautiously and to make good and conscious decisions. Yet all that cool thinking went out the door when he saw Jou and Otogi on the couch. He had ignored the faint smell of alcohol in the air and the empty cups strewn around on carpeted floor. Now that he replayed everything in his mind, Seto noticed things that when in the midst of the conflict and with his emotions running high he had missed.

There were empty cups scattered on the ground and the smell of alcohol was everywhere. Everyone was either out of character or missing; all these pieces Seto put together in a flash of his mind.

Jou had been drunk. His actions were not consciously his fault. If anything, Otogi was the one all over the blonde. The only thing that Jou had done was gotten drunk and given in to bodily urges—something he couldn't really be blamed for.

Seto's eyes widened with that thought. Jou hadn't betrayed him; the toxins and natural bodily urges had…

…And he had broken up with him.

That thought caused him to stop suddenly in his pacing and a slap of realization hit him. Suddenly all the anger he felt had vanished, or rather, got redirected at himself. He failed to see the whole picture and accused his puppy of cheating without hearing an explanation. Of course being a CEO didn't help much with hearing other people's excuses. Shock welled up in him as he began to make his way back to the Game Shop. _How long had it been since he left? Ten minutes? Twenty? _

Doesn't matter.

He knew that he overreacted and that was justified when his boyfriend was found making out with another. But he had purposely ignored Jou when he was trying to explain. Seto clenched his fists again, still angry with himself. He had called his own boyfriend a 'filthy, mangy mutt'. He had sent the tears cascading down Jou's golden face, his hair ruffled and his whole body shaking with fear at what Seto was about to do and with regret at not being able to prevent it. Those eyes that had shined with love and admiration had looked so broken, lost and hurt.

He had hurt his golden puppy.

After letting down his shields, treasuring that newfound love, Seto had gone and ignored all protests and explanations. He had trusted only what his eyes had showed him and listed to his beating heart instead of analyzing the situation from all angles, like he normally would do rationally. And he had paid his price.

He had lost Jou.

'But there has to be a way to get him back, right?' thought Seto apprehensively. He thought that if he ran to the Game Shop then Jou would still be there waiting for him. But running would not be dignified. He decided to briskly walk back to the shop. Surely if Seto said he was 'sorry' for not listening to Jou then Jou would have to ask for forgiveness back, they'd make up, then stalk and destroy whomever got Jou drunk in the first place. Everything was going to be okay, he just had to get to Jou before anything happened, but the goose bumps upon his skin were already letting him know that something had happened. Seto ignored his reputation and urged his legs to run.

Hardly out of breath Seto made it back to the shop in record time and on his way there he ignored all the whispers of 'Hey isn't that Seto Kaiba…why is he running?' and the glares that pierced his back from people that he had shoved out of his way in his hurry. At least he'll get to leave on his motorcycle (hopefully with Jou).

As he made it to the Game Shop he noticed that the door was slightly open and that was definitely not a good sign. Someone could have broken in and if all the people inside were drunk then they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Not that he cared, but more like _Jou_ would be unable to defend himself.

Seto blew through the door and glanced around with his heart beating heavily in his chest and each beat resonating in his ears. Anzu and Mai were lounging on the couch on the brink of sleep. Otogi was just where they left him; on the floor, heavily sleeping, and Honda's shark fin haircut was seen by the bathroom door.

But no Jou.

'Least not on this floor' thought Seto. Seto felt as if he should be shouting Jou's name at the top of his lungs, but he didn't want to attract anyone's attention by snapping them out of their dream-induced minds. The only other place Jou would be in either than the kitchen (which he already checked) would be the second floor, which is precisely where he was just going. One room was filled with obvious 'elder-folk' type of items and the bed had a simple brown comforter, which was most likely Yugi's grandpa's room. The room looked undisturbed so Seto ignored it. The bathroom further down the hall was empty as well. The only room left was Yugi and Yami's abode. Although he had the slight feeling that he would not like what he would see in there the slight chance that Jou could be in there was enough reason. He slowly approached the door, tense and ready to flee at a moments notice. There was a light flooding from the bottom of his door, but there was no sound coming out of the room. 'Maybe they're all asleep' he thought.

Seto pushed the door in slowly, the light flooding further into the hallway. Seto blinked in the new atmosphere and what he saw there made him want to gouge his eyes out or at least vomit out his early lunch. But on the other hand, he was also slightly envious that Yami and Yugi were so much in love that left little room for doubt in their partners' eyes. Both boys were curled up, naked on Yugi's bed. Yugi, with a blanket thrown over him, was lying atop Yami's chest. Love bites marked Yami's tanned Egyptian skin and Yugi's pale skin glistened in a light coat of sweat as he curled up further into his boyfriends embrace. Seto fought the urge to gag at the sheer cute-ness of the scene and rushed out of the room because then his imagination would run away from him. He imagined Jou curled up into him. His tight, golden skin layered in a thin sheet of sweat after a lengthy night of lovemaking. Then contented look on Jou's face and a pleased look on his own.

This was all the more reason to find Jou and make up with him. His anxiety grew steeper with each passing moment. He assumed Jou would still be in the Game Shop, seeking some kind of comfort from Yugi and his other worthless friends, but he was gone and Seto broke out into a sweat. He ran down the stairs and stormed out the door quickly locating his motorcycle on the curb of the street. Seto climbed the machine and roared it to life ready to go to Jou's home, since that seemed the more obvious location and began to search the streets and sidewalks slowly on his vehicle. Surely a drunken person would be unable to make it far while still intoxicated.

**A/N: **Yay! New chapter completed. I don't know when I'll get around to typing up the next chapter, but I assure you that the story is already completed in my notebook. Anyway, I wanna thank my reviewers for the last chapter and for chapter 2. So THANK YOU! More specifically to: **dragonlady222 and pennypigeon! **I thank you so much for reading everyone.


	5. The Uncommon

Tribulations By: Setsuna X Summary: Yaoi Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, _maybe_ Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. I don't own Yu-gi-Oh!, I just borrow the bishonens from there.

Chapter 5 Jou POV 

The other men decided that it was better for them if they all attacked Jou at once. They weren't dumb enough to only send one or two other guys because they'd just go down like the others. The best course would be to go at him all together, cutting off any routes of escape and any hope of beating them.

Jous' head still pounded. 'Just what the hell was in that punch!' he thought angrily and growling slightly.

When one of the burly guys launched themselves at him he was barely able to side step to the right, but managed to elbow the guy on the back. He fell and Jou knew that he wasn't at all knocked out and would be on his feet quickly, but decided to focus his attention to the other guys still coming at him. Jou was still pretty dizzy, but was increasingly getting better. All three of the remaining gang members, including the leader, were able to take Jou down. They charged at him at once and piled up on him. All that weight making the air escape from his lungs as he struggled for breath made his body ache. He thrashed and bit, tried to punch out and wriggle his way out of their clutches, but in the state he was in and the fact that they outnumbered him made the prospect of escape dim.

One of the guys punched Jou hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him further and almost causing him to retch his lunch again. They held down his arms, not risking any more chances of him escaping. Jou continued to struggle in their meaty hands, but that only made them grip him tighter.

The gang leader, quite suddenly, punched Jou clear across the face, specifically his jaw and tore Jou's lip so a dribble of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth and fell slowly, creeping down his skin and leaving a crimson trail.

Suzeki, the gang leader, approached Jou slowly, his eyes clouded in a thin mist of lust. It didn't matter to him that Jou was a guy. To him anything pretty was fair game and Jou, with his golden skin, lithe and muscular body, sunlight-blessed tresses and honey eyes, seemed to be the epitome of beauty.

On the other hand, this was the same guy who took out three of his men and let their 'prey-of-the-day' go free. So, to vent his anger and fulfill his messed up sense of pleasure, Suzeki took out his knife that was stored in his back pocket and held the cold, silver blade to Jou's cheek, pressing it softly into the smooth and flushed flesh.

Jou's eyes narrowed angrily, but inside he was panicking. What if this guy was some kind of psycho who was only sane in intervals? The fact that his arms were locked in place and a blade held softly against his face was very frightening. He had no control over the situation and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he still wasn't slightly tipsy, it wasn't working.

A new wave of dizziness attacked him causing Jou to tilt his head slightly and close his eyes, but the knife that was pressed softly against his skin, now pressed more firmly against it. He snapped his eyes open and head went right up and stared at Suzeki in something akin to horror. He was unaware that his head had drooped down. Suzeki, along with the others, chuckled at the expression on his face and proceeded to lick the knife from base to tip.

"Did you know Blondie, that the guy you let escape owed us a fairly large sum?" asked Suzeki in a disgustingly sweet voice. Jou just stared at him defiantly and refused to answer, knowing that anything he said would have been disregarded anyway. Suzeki glared at Jou for the lack of response, from his mouth and his features. "Well, that's okay pretty boy" he continued in that same sweet voiced, layered with poison, "I'm sure my gang and I will be able to forgive you if you just cooperate and stay still, unless you like it rough that is" he finished off in a more threatening tone. He advanced further by placing his huge and bulky body against Jou's thin one.

Jou shuddered in disgust which the other men took as on of pleasure and began to snicker. As soon as Suzeki began to lean in closer to Jou's face, ready to kiss his pink lips, Jou gathered whatever courage he had left and spit thick and slimy saliva into Suzeki's eyes that he had been gathering in his mouth for a while.

Suzeki groaned and growled in anger and embarrassment that his intimidations were not working and for being made a fool in front of his own gang by this gangly, blonde fool.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled out in fury, punching Jou across the face much harsher than before and claiming more blood from his mouth. Jou, not expecting that act of violence, was unable to roll his face along with the punch, which led to a throbbing pain on his face.

"You do that again asshole and you'll regret it!" yelled Suzeki ferociously.

The rest of the gang members shuddered at their leaders tone. They knew all too well how violent Suzeki would get when angered and they all noticed that his eyes had already narrowed and glinted in that deadly gaze. That's why he was the boss.

Jou continued to say nothing and made no sounds other than groans and grunts of pain when Suzeki had clipped him twice. Anything he said wouldn't matter so he continued to glare, hoping to buy at least some time and racked his brain for a plan of escape, but facing this big man, with a gun no less, was making it really hard to think of any. Nevertheless his own eyes began to gather a dark and fiery hue.

He stood defiantly as much as he could while still having his arms bound.

"It's okay though, beautiful" Suzeki continued to tease Jou, "I'll make sure you pay for that as well" he said as he ran one of his hands down Jou's chest, clearly enjoying himself. Jou on the other hand was stuck between throwing up in disgust or killing the guy.

Suzeki was still holding the knife in one hand when Jou decided to take a chance and attempt to fight back. It was not like anyone was going to his rescue anyway; no one knew he was here. He didn't have time to implement his idea though because in that moment Suzeki decided that he wanted to be a right mean bastard and he grabbed his knife more firmly around the hilt and stabbed it through Jou's left shoulder. Jou cried out in surprise and pain. Blood soaked his shirt, dampening it in crimson blood.

The knife was stuck in there, maybe Suzeki wanted to leave it in there to continue spreading the pain through his shoulder and down his arm. Thankfully the knife missed any vital ligaments that might paralyze his arm. Sweat started gathering on his brow and strands of his golden hair stuck to his forehead, almost covering his vision completely.

Suzeki approached Jou's slumped figure and began to rub his hand onto his thigh. Jou squirmed as much as he was able, trying to avoid the hand that made him feel so dirty and low. He let out a scream when Suzeki ordered his men to hold him down harder by the shoulders. The pain from his shoulder was escalating, as more blood seemed to stem from the wound. The amount of blood loss and the pain made Jou want to pass out and get this over with, but a part of him would not let him give up. Even in the worst of situations he would never give up. Stubbornness and pride let him hang on to his consciousness.

Suzeki, unaware that his prey decided to not go down without a fight, continued his ministrations as he continued to rubbed Jou's thigh with one hand, his other was laid flat against the wall behind Jou, holding his weight up.

"Stop it you freak! Let me go asshole!" yelled Jou, his accent coming in thick.

"Shut your damn face you stupid bi---!" shouted Suzeki back, but the sound of a roaring motor drowned out the last words of his insult.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** First off I wanna thank everyone for waiting for this update and more specifically I want to thank my reviewers, who's reviews inspired me to type this thing out. Thanx to : **Pennypigeon, **_Lunarxshinobi, _**JoeyWheeler4evr,** _yamiyugi23,_and **meatofevil. **Hopefully work and school won't keep me from typing up the next chapter. Later Dayz


	6. The Rejoining

Tribulations _By: Setsuna X_ Summary: Yaoi Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, _maybe_ Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. Might have some girl x girl in the future, so if you don't like that or feel uncomfortable then don't read.

**CHAPTER 6**

The headlight shown through the darkened alleyway, illuminating everyone in it. A tall figure dismounted the vehicle and slowly approached the gang huddled in the middle. Seto was immediately rushed by the three remaining guys and the only one left pinning Jou down was Suzeki, which when Jou thought about it, wasn't as tough without his cronies flanking him nor without his knife.

Seto was busy fighting his own battle. If Jou was able to take down two guys while intoxicated, logic follows that Seto would have no problem beating these guys. Jou had his hands full too however. Although the shock of seeing Seto of all people come to his rescue had stunned him, his anger to get revenge on Suzeki had readily mobilized him. Not only for stabbing him in the shoulder, but also for touching him in places that Seto hadn't yet. Jou forgot all about Seto at that point. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Suzeki trying to run away from him. Jou placed his hand over the blades' handle in his shoulder and yanked it out. He cried over the sheer pain that had overwhelmed him. He heard Seto yell out his name over the fighting bodies, but it sounded no more than a far-away cry, too distant to acknowledge. Pools of blood began to seep through the open wound, soaking up his shirt with crimson, warm, liquid.

The newly plucked blade, fisted in Jou's hand, was flung downwards into Suzeki's leg, disabling his escape. Suzeki let out a blood-curling cry caused by the pain and the swiftness the attack had come in. Blood began to stain Suzeki's leg, making the already dark material darker. Jou stumbled over to him and gave him a good kick to the stomach, causing Suzeki to clench his arms around his belly. Jou then punched him in the jaw for good measure, effectively knocking out the poor fool.

"I guess my looks aren't everything" chuckled Jou as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Seto had let Jou battle it out with Suzeki, knowing that if he stepped into a personal fight then he may never be forgiven. Despite all this he hadn't expected Jou to collapse right after. Seto rushed to his side and let out a small gasp when he saw the pool of blood under his shoulder. He brought his hand closer to Jou's face. It was drenched in blood and sweat. Seto hissed in anger at the sight of Jou's broken up body as he gently lifted him to his feet.

His puppy was unconscious so he had to literally drag the body onto his motorcycle. Seto placed his puppy's fragile body upon the machine first, and then climbed up on his bike behind him. Making sure that his puppy wasn't going anywhere, Seto proceeded on his way home, running apologies though his mind.

Seto, along with some help from his servants, had carried Jou over to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Seto saw to his wounds, not trusting anyone but himself, seeing as it was too late to call a doctor. Besides, this way no one would be asking any questions. Not much could have been done for Jou's bleeding lip; that simply had to heal on its own. As for his shoulder Seto had to clean the wound and stitch up the cut. Luckily, the knife had missed any vital ligaments and with rest Jou would be fine. Seto ordered everyone out of his room on strict orders not to be interrupted with trivial things. The only things they were to bother him with were anything concerning Mokuba, if Kaiba Corp. was on fire, and the dinner for him and Jou as soon as he woke up.

Seto sat on a chair next to Jou who was currently sleeping heavily on his bed due to blood loss. Seto merely stared at his blonde ex. Every now and then he would stroke the blonde hair out of Jou's face. He still couldn't get over the silkiness of it.

Soon Seto found himself out of reasons to ignore the confrontation he was sure was going to take place. Thoughts about how he was going to apologize and what to do afterwards ran through his mind rapidly. "I'm sorry" said Seto softly, gazing at Jou with deep sympathy in his eyes, knowing how easy it was when he wasn't expecting a respond from the recipient.

It had been four and a half hours since he had saved Jou from those assholes in the alley and had patched him up. 'Maybe I should have called a doctor…' he mused. Seto then left his seat to relief himself and order some sandwiches to be made, since they'd take less time than to cook something. Upon his return to his room he walked in on Jou squirming under the deep blue silk sheets, easily getting tangled up in them. Jou was sweating profusely and moving around quite a bit. Seto sat on the edge of the bed, as opposed to the chair where he had been previously, and placed his hands upon Jou's shoulders, gently holding him down to stop the movement, and called out his name softly.

Jou slowed down his movements but was whimpering softly from the pressure. Seto noticed and quickly removed his hands while Jou's whimpers died down. Jou squeezed his eyes tight, as if squinting with his eyes closed, but slowly opened them.

Seto had lowered the light in the room, knowing that once Jou woke up his eyes would be sensitive after not using them for so long. The lowered light made a dull glow around them. Jou blinked a couple of times until his eyes focused and saw Seto's face hovering above his own.

At first Jou was ecstatic to see his koibito, but that feeling faded with the realization that they had broken up. Jou quickly sat up, wincing as he did so, and scooted to the head of the bed, his slightly shaking hands covering up his face. He didn't think he could see Seto at the moment. Sure, when he had left the Game Shop he was so confident in convincing Seto about what really happened, but when faced in front o f his ex, his confidence had drained and he felt ashamed all over again. He remembered all too well what Seto had called him: _dirty, flea bitten mutt_.

"Seto" he began shakily but gradually kept his voice steady and strong "Seto..I'm really sorry. Nothing happened, I'm sorry" finished off Jou, holding back a sob that was trying to escape his throat.

Seto had had enough of Jou's apologies. He was as much to blame as Jou, so he quickly gathered him into his arms and smothered Jou's face against his chest and held him. He couldn't bear to see his proud, cocky, and headstrong puppy being so close to tears, even if deep down he felt happy that he was probably the only one who had seen that face.

Jou, on the other hand, didn't know what to say or do anymore. He was shocked to find Seto's arms around him and holding him tightly. Seto then buried his face into Jou's dingy tresses and sniffed in what remained of his apple scented shampoo. Jou stopped squirming, which he hadn't realized that he was doing, and just clung onto Seto waiting to see what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry" Seto whispered into his hair. The only reason Jou was able to hear it was because the room was dead silent and it was right by his ear. Jou was stunned and frantically tried to get out of Seto's hold, but apparently Seto wasn't done with his apology.

"I let things get out control and didn't think things through" began Seto.

"Seto" Jou tired to talk but Seto just shushed him.

"No, let me finish," Seto continued "I let my emotions get out of control, something that never really happens to me except when Mokuba or my company are in trouble, and I didn't bother to hear you out, so I'm sorry" finished off Seto in a near whisper. Talking about these feelings and apologizing was harder than people made them out to be.

Jou was finally able to get out of Seto's arms and leaned back a bit, but still against Seto's body. Seto still had his head turned away from Jou, even as he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, letting him know that someone was staring at him, he didn't dare look up.

Seto didn't want to turn his face and see Jou. Part of him was screaming 'coward!' while his more emotional side was telling him that he shouldn't look up. Jou was the only other person, either than Mokuba, which he had ever apologized to and meant it; he wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect.

"Seto, look at me" beseeched Jou. _Why won't he look at me _thought Jou. _Is it because Seto still thinks me dirty?...especially after that asshole Suzeki had felt me up?_

Seto let out a string of curses in his head, but nonetheless looked up and straight into Jou's pain-filled gaze.

"Seto, I'm sorry too" began Jou, then he placed a finger on Seto's velvety lips when he saw that Seto was about to talk too. "I should have paid more attention to things at the party. When Otogi kissed me all he managed to kiss was my neck, nothing more. Our lips never touched."

Seto slightly paled when Otogi's name was mentioned and became highly angered too, but the small reassurance that the dice-freak hadn't touched Jou's lips calmed him a bit.

"When you cam e in Seto, things had just started. I'm sorry. I never meant for anything of that to happen, I really didn't" Jou finished off with a sad voice, staring at Seto with his eyes hint at tears.

Seto just stared down into his puppy's' bright, honey eyes, still covered in a thin layer of tears that he was too stubborn enough to not let fall.

"Katsuya, it's alright, but do you forgive me as well?" asked Seto. He only called Jou 'Katsuya' during important times, though he rather liked calling him this. It was something that even Jou's friends weren't allowed to do and made him feel closer and more special to Jou, especially since he never objected to it. Secretly Jou loved it when Seto called him by his given name. It sounded very intimate when coming out of Seto's mouth.

"Only if you forgive me" answered Jou with a chuckle and a bright smile on his face. Seto allowed a quirk of his lips to show his amusement, but that half smile turned into a full fledged smirk as Katsuya was busy smiling so carefree that Seto captured his lips in a searing kiss. At first Katsuya was shocked of his newly reinstated boyfriend to respond, but when realization dawned on him he kissed back with passionate fury.

They gripped each other in desperation, trying to make up for their mistakes. Jou latched on to Seto's shirt from the front, wrinkling it in the process, while Seto held onto Jou's face softly, deepening their kiss. Both boys had to separate and once they did they implored each others eyes searchingly. Jou noted the sincerity and love coming from Seto's eyes, while Seto noted the love and happiness that shone in Jou's.

"Are you hungry?" asked Seto. Before Jou could even muster an answer his stomach let out a loud groan.

"Uhhh, yeh" answered Jou sheepishly, a pink tint marring his cheeks. Seto let out a low chuckle as he walked over to his desk where the sandwiches and soda glasses were placed. He walked back and handed one of each to Jou and sat down with his own lunch.

"Thanks Seto" chirped Jou as he took a bite of his sandwich to begin filling his empty belly. Once the food was done and the dishes taken away Jou let out a loud and long yawn. "Hey Seto, are you tired?" asked Jou from his place on the silk covered bed. Seto poked his head out of his bathroom, where he had gone after eating, with a toothbrush in hand.

"Yes, you want to go to sleep?" asked the brunet.

Jou nodded his head in response. "Sure, but where should I sleep? I don't have any other clothes either."

"Let me look for something for you to wear" said Seto as he put his toothbrush down and walked over to the dresser and began sifting through the clothes, looking for something to fit his blonde pup. Luckily he found the perfect thing. It was a pair of pants that had gotten small for him and hadn't gotten around to disposing of them yet. They were a deep foresty color and made of soft cotton.

Jou, tired of just sitting on the bed, walked over to where Seto was standing "So where am I going to sleep? I'm sure you got tons of guest rooms, sparing one for a night ain't gonna kill ya" joked Jou.

"Actually," began Seto seductively "I was hoping that you'd sleep with me."

Jou just stared at him, processing what was just said. "Uh, Seto, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Seto just blinked at Jou.' _What kind of response is that?'_ thought Seto in annoyance, unaware that his voice had gotten seductive when he had first answered Jou. Then he realized that his puppy's mind lived in the gutter. He let out a low chuckle as Jou continued staring at him, increasingly getting more and more irritated and a little embarrassed. Jou had crossed his arms against his chest and was tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Puppy, I dint mean it like that, simply that we can both sleep in the same bed" answered Seto with another soft chuckle.

"Oh" was Jou's response, clearly embarrassed over the whole thing. Seto felt the need to reassure his blonde boyfriend so he snaked his arms around Jou's waist, bringing them closer then leaned his head down and whispered into Jou's ear "So when _do_ you think you'll be ready?"

Jou gasped at the feel of Seto's warm breath on his ear, letting out an involuntary shiver. "Hentai!" he yelled, shoving away from Seto, but let his amusement show by laughing merrily at his brunet dragons antics. "Whatever, gimme dem clothes, I'm going to go change now."

Seto merely nodded his consent as he handed Jou the green, cotton pants. Jou took them from the outstretched hand and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Seto took out his own pants, a pair of deep navy blue and made of silk. He undressed with ease and since it was summer he opted to sleep with no shirt on, w2hich also explained why had given Jou pants only. Just that moment Jou poked his head out to the bathroom and asked about the location of his shirt.

"You don't get one, its summer, now come on out" answered Seto. Jou just shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, but inwardly he was a bit nervous. This was the first time that he'd be able to see Seto so close up and without a shirt, but also the first time when Seto would see him without a shirt. He blushed slightly at the thought of sleeping next to a half naked Seto.

Jou stepped out of the safety of the bathroom into the newly dimmed bedroom. Seto stood there simply gawking at Jou; of course none of that showed on his face, only his eyes revealed his true emotions. The soft light from the moon gently lay on Jou's skin making his tanned complexion glow somewhat golden and also cast his shaggy, golden tresses in an elegant glow. Jou's boyish face was lit up because of the smile adorning it in contrast to his hard chest and pert nipples that looked incredibly sexy that Seto couldn't wait to kiss that golden skin and worship him like a god. Jou was like sin personified, able to make the most innocent person fall from grace.

Jou's thoughts floated in practically the same way. The same moonlight enveloped Seto's creamy skin, giving off an ethereal light. His chocolate locks looking darker in the dimmed room and those piercing blue eyes glowed all the brighter. Both teenagers were drawn to one another, and without uttering a single word engaged in a gentle kiss. Seto's hands rested on Jou's sides, tickling them softly while Jou's arms hung over Seto's shoulders and brought his fingers in to tangle themselves in Seto's chestnut hair, enjoying the silkiness. They broke apart slowly. Jou opened his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them.

"Come on, let's go to bed" said Seto softly and gently tugging Jou toward the silken covered bed. Jou laid down on the right side of the bed, Seto on the left. Both teens turned to one another, getting comfortable with the situation quickly, as if they had been doing the same thing for years.

"Love you Seto, and thanks for saving me" said Jou softly. Seto continued on staring at Jou, unable to tear his gaze from his beautiful boyfriend.

"No problem, and sorry for doubting you" he said. _Love you too_ he added mentally. Jou simply mumbled an "mm hmm" before sleep claimed him. Seto laid there awake for a few more minutes staring at his boyfriends face as he slept. Jou's' pink lips were opened lightly and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Letting out a sigh Seto put one arm under his pillow and another around Jou's waist and edged Jou's face to the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

**Owari**

**A/N: **Yay! It's finally done! Well kinda. I wrote a sort of "and the next day" sorta chapter, but other than that, this fic is done! First I want to thank all those people who read my story and waited for this last chapter. More specifically I wanna thank my reviewers, who showed me support, so thanx to: **meatofevil**, _dragonlady222,_ **JoeyWheeler4evr**, _lunarxshinobi_, and **pennypigeon.** (and of course to all of you who read. Like I said before, this is complete, but there will be a bonus chapter. Till then!


	7. Bonus Chapter

Tribulations _By: Setsuna X_ Summary: -Yaoi- Seto and Katsuya's love goes through a rough time, what with spiked punch, being attacked in an alley and a crazy phone call. Will they be able to pull through or did their love never stand a chance? 

**Parings: **_Main:_ Seto x Katsuya, _Others:_ Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi, Bakura x Ryou, Anzu x Mai

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Contains boy x boy, so don't flame because of that. Might have some girl x girl in the future, so if you don't like that or feel uncomfortable then don't read.

**Chapter 7-"Bonus Chapter"**

**-The Next Morning-**

Jou woke up and took a moment to review all of last night's events. The spiked punch, getting kissed by Otogi, Seto breaking up with him (this brought a clench to his heart), saving a random guy in an alley, attacked by thugs in said alley, Seto coming to his rescue, and finally getting back together with Seto (which brought a smile to his face). Jou looked around the elegant room, noticing the darkly painted walls and velvety carpeted floor. He then turned to the body lying beside him.

Seto was still asleep and Jou used that time to look closer at his boyfriends' sleeping face, something he was sure no one has been able to do for a really long time. Seto's' eyes were nicely shut and the crease that was always between his eyebrows when awake was now nothing more than smooth skin.

Jou slowly untangled himself from Seto and padded his way over to the bathroom and began taking a shower. Twenty minutes later Jou realized that he had no clothing at Seto's place, but was relieved when he came across a sky-blue bathrobe.

Jou trudged his way over to the bed to find that Seto was still sleeping despite all the noise he had made in the shower. He giggled as he got an idea on how to wake his newly reinstated boyfriend. With an evil glint in his eye Jou began prodding Seto on the forehead with his index finger and giggled softly as Seto continued to make faces in his sleep. As he was about to poke him one more time Jou was shocked when a strong grip met his wrist and with his eyes open wide Jou gawked at his boyfriends glare.

"Heh heh" Jou chuckled nervously "morning".

"I'll get you for that!" Seto growled as he tackled Jou before he could pull away. Jou wasn't sure _what_ Seto was about to do so his body became stiff as he waited for Seto to take his revenge. But whatever evil thoughts crossed his mind at what Seto was going to do, tickling him wasn't one of them.

"Mercy S-Seto!" laughed out Jou, unable to stiffen his laughter "Mercy!" her rasped out before Seto stopped his 'tickle-attack' as Jou had dubbed it.

"Now you know not to disturb me in my sleep, especially since it was the best sleep I've had in ages" said Seto.

"So ya slept better because I was in the bed next to ya?" asked Jou with a snicker, still under Seto on the floor. Seto merely grunted in response and lifted himself from the floor. Jou just snickered as he lifted himself up as well.

"I see you've taken the liberty of wearing my bathrobe, although it is a size too big for your frame" pointed out Seto, staring distinctly at Jou's bare shoulder.

"Heh heh," laughed Jou as a blush formed on his cheeks "well, I was dirty and had no clothes."

"Whatever puppy, here" said Seto, tossing a pair of worn jeans and a red t-shirt that he had to dig through his drawers to find. "They might be too big for you too, but they'll do: explained Seto.

"Since when do you where jeans!?" blurted out Jou rather rudely. Seto just glared at him in response as a sweat drop appeared on Jou's head "Right… I'm just gonna go put these on now" said Jou as he began walking toward the bathroom rather anxiously. Removing the bathrobe Jou noticed that Seto had denied him any underwear, even if it would be odd wearing his boyfriends under garments, it seemed a little too personal and more intimate than they were at the moment. He donned on his bathrobe once more and began looking through the cabinets in Seto's bathroom, looking for a toothbrush to use. Jou pouted and stuck his head out of the door. He must have taken longer in the bathroom than he first thought because of the sight that greeted him.

Seto had just emerged from the other shower in nothing but a towel around his waist. Jou was drooling at the sight of his near-naked boyfriend in nothing but a skimpy towel and dripping wet hair.

"Um, Seto…" squeaked Jou. Seto spun around from the wardrobe he was looking through to look at Jou. The speed of his spin caused the towel to flair. Jou had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold in a moan that threatened to escape/ Seto looked over Jou curiously before he realized what had made Jou look at him like he was some type of some Super Deluxe Ultra Bacon Cheeseburger. Seto smirked cockily.

"What is it puppy? You keep your mouth open like that and you'll catch some flies" teased Seto with a slight chuckle. Jou immediately closed his mouth and blushed in embarrassment at getting caught staring.

"Hn, whatever. Anyway, you didn't give me any underwear" Jou mock-glared at Seto.

"Then go commando" retorted Seto, beginning to dress himself. Jou ignored how hot Seto was looking at the moment and fled through the bathroom door behind him to finish getting dressed himself. The only reason why he hadn't ran over to Seto and ravished him was because he wasn't sure where that situation would take them and didn't want to rush things, especially with his own recovery from yesterday's trauma.

Stepping out of the bathroom Jou saw Seto sitting in front of his computer typing up something or other.

"Mmmm…what are you doing?" whispered Jou into Seto's ear while inhaling his shampoo. Seto stifled a groan of his own and replied that he was looking over the program he had made yesterday to make sure it was running well. Before Jou could respond his stomach let out a low grumble. Seto merely glanced at Jou curiously with a lifted eyebrow. "Heh heh" Jou chuckled "guess I'm kinda hungry."

Seto sighed as he lifted himself out of his chair. "Alright, it's time for breakfast anyway."

"Thanks Seto" Jou chirped as he trotted after Seto to the kitchen. Several minutes later Jou was happily eating a bowl of cereal as Seto was looking through the newspaper with a cup of coffee and a bagel on the side. "Hey Seto" Jou started after having swallowed the milk from his bowl. Seto glanced over the top of his newspaper. "Can I use your phone? I wanna call Yug' to let him know where I am so he won't round up everyone, go crazy, and call the cops."

"Fine. The phone's over there" said Seto as he pointed over to the corner. Jou dialed Yugi's number, knowing it by heart after having dialed it so many times in his life. A groggy voice on the other side of the line answered after five rings.

"_Huh?" _the voice said, scratchy from lack of use. _"Who is this?"_ asked the tired voice.

"Yug', that you?" asked Jou a bit anxiously.

"_Yes, Jou, is that you?" _asked Yugi, now more awake.

"Yeah, how are you feeling man?" he asked.

"_Ughh..."_ groaned Yugi _"it feels like a Blue-Eyes blasted my head open."_

Jou chuckled at the thought, especially since he was currently watching his blue-eyed lover, master of the Blue Eyes, munching away at the bagel and reading the paper.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at Seto's. Look Yug'" said Jou, cutting off anything Yugi was about to say. "Someone spiked that punch last night, and my money's on Bakura since he was in charge of the refreshments and I'm betting some sort of Shadow Magic played into that as well. How else were we not able to feel the affects of the alcohol until we were pissed drunk?" As Jou talked Seto was carefully listening in, crumbling his newspaper every now and then, and pretending to be busy. "Anyway, how's everyone else?"

"_Well, Yami's still asleep on my bed _–yawn- _hold on; I'm going to search for the rest of the gang. I don't think anyone either than Bakura and Ryou left."_

Jou heard a shuffle of feet as Yugi walked down the hallway.

"_Mai, Anzu, are you in here?" _Jou heard Yugi ask. Yugi was busy looking through all the doors on the second floor and finally came across his grandfather's room and opened the door.

"_Aaaahhhhh! My eyes! I'm so sorry!"_ shouted Yugi, slamming the door close.

"Yug' you alright?" asked Jou anxiously. Yugi was busy gasping for breath, but had heard the question. Grabbing his heart Yugi tried to calm down the irregular beating and managed to finally compose himself.

"_Yeah, everything's okay Jou"_ sad Yugi, still clutching the wall for support. _"I just happened to see _–gulp- _Anzu and Mai…both naked and sleeping in Grandpa's bed"_ he choked out, trying to figure out if he should be horrified or happy that his friend had a good time on her birthday.

"WHAT!?!" yelled out Jou, causing Seto to drop the remainder of his coffee on the table, grumbling about puppies being too damn loud in the morning. "Wow, that's..er..good for them, I guess" said Jou rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous and awkward manner. "I hope they won't regret it later."

"_Mmhmm" _said Yugi as he continued to look for his 'missing' friends. _"Oh, there's Otogi and Honda. They're both asleep though."_

"Where are they?" asked Jou.

"_Well,"_ started Yugi, biting back the laughter threatening to escape. _"Honda's asleep outside the bathroom, actually, only half of his body is inside, and Otogi looks like he dragged himself over, but fell asleep from the exhaustion or something because half of his body is draped over Honda's"_ Yugi chuckled, biting back a laugh and not wanting to awaken his friends.

Jou laughed in return. "Well, guess Otogi feels better with Honda's body around, even if half of it is in the bathroom."

"_yeah, anyway Jou, I still have a major headache and I need to build up my strength to be able to hold off Yami from killing Bakura, although I'm still trying to hold back my own urge to beat him into a bloody pulp for what he did to us. I'm sure Ryou would feel the same way."_

Jou laughed at his friends words. "Alright Yug', but you know that Yami is like a breeze next to the tornado that is my boyfriend when he gets a hold of Bakura." When Jou said that Seto's ears had perked up. He let out a small smile when Jou called him his 'boyfriend'; it felt good to hear, but when he also compared him to a 'tornado' he knew that he couldn't let that one go.

He got up from his seat, slowly and quietly and approached Jou as he was saying his good-byes to Yugi before picking him up around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. Jou shrieked in surprise then began thrashing about, trying to get free of Seto's arms. Finally Seto made it to the living room and dumped Jou onto a sofa. Before Jou had any time to figure out what was happening Seto had climbed atop of him and proceeded to tickle Jou mercilessly, just like in the morning. Jou's laughter echoed off the broad walls in the mansion, making them seem all the more louder.

"So I'm a tornado now, am I?" grunted Seto, trying to maintain control with Jou squirming under him. Jou now had tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"Se-to -gasp- please! I give, I give!" Jou managed out through his laughter. Seto finally stopped his attack. He waited patiently for Jou to regain his breath. "Well, I told Yugi that Yami is nothing but a 'breeze' compared to what you're going to do to Bakura for what he did. The only thing more powerful than a breeze that could think of was a 'tornado'" explained Jou.

Seto continued to sit on Jou's legs with his 'I'm thinking deeply' face.

"Seto-?" Jou asked, prodding his boyfriends' stomach with his finger. Seto broke out of his thoughts as he glanced down at Jou.

"You just gave me a great idea of how to deal with Bakura, puppy" Seto smirked as he began to stand up from his place on Jou. Jou could only gape at him.

"You don't mean…wait, are you thinking about using a tornado!?" Jou gaped at Seto with wide eyes. Seto merely continued to smirk as he turned away, blue eyes glinting with mischief. "Seto!" shouted Jou, getting off from the couch and following the brunet CEO. "You're kidding right?" said Jou, snaking his arms around the blue-eyed teen.

Seto, instead of answering, turned around and placed one hand on Jou's waist and the other on his cheek, leaning his face up as his own leaned down and placed a slow, sweet kiss upon his blonde puppy's' lips. When Seto straightened himself he just said "Maybe" and began to grab his trench coat and headed toward the door. Jou could do nothing but gape at Seto's vague answer, so opted to follow the brunet.

_Hey, it was Bakura's fault everything happened anyway, why shouldn't he let Seto get his revenge. Besides, this mischievous side of Seto is kinda cute._

And with that thought in mind Jou followed Seto into the limo awaiting them, ready to see a show.

**The End**

**A/N: **And it is finally complete! This is the last installment of this I'm going to write for a while. I was thinking about making several one-shots or snippets of Seto and Yami's revenge on Bakura and Bakura's retaliation, but that'll have to wait until later. Currently I'm working on multiple fics, including **Your Voice, Your Heart **(YVYH), chapter 6 of **A Night to Remember** (NTR), **More than a Weapon **(MtaW), and **In the Eyes of the Other **(P-P), so I'm pretty busy right now. I also wanted to get started on a Dark!Harry, HPLV type of story, but the ideas are still in the works. Anyway, I'd like to thank **All of my reviewers and the people who read this story and stuck with me till the end. _Thanx! _**And if you want those one-shots/snippets then leave me a message and let me know. **Later Dayz!**


End file.
